Forget Me Not
by green-phoenix85
Summary: After being brutally attacked by an enemy ninja, Sakura finds herself rescued by the most unlikable person, Deidara of the Akatsuki. Problem is, she doesn’t remember a thing about herself or where she’s from.
1. Prologue

Title: Forget-Me-Not

Author: greenphoenix85

Short Summary: After being brutally attacked by an enemy ninja, Sakura finds herself rescued by the most unlikable person, Deidara of the Akatsuki. Problem is, she doesn't remember a thing about herself or where she's from.

Pairings: Sakura/Deidara, Sakura/Akatsuki (but more friendly like)

Warning: Rated M, for very strong language, violence, scenes of rape, and more adult themes

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Fear and pain was what she was feeling as she saw the flashes of terrible memories flashing before her eyes. She was seeing her entire life; the good, the bad and the worst. But it was mostly this very moment that she was seeing. She felt her scream rising out of her as she felt a blade being pushed into her. And not a blade of black steel.

A blade of flesh.

She screamed again and as loud as she could, though it didn't do her any help. She was in the middle of a very dark and isolated forest, where no one could hear her. She could only scream again and again as she felt the pain everywhere.

Then, her mind snapped. She saw everything then nothing. It went blank and she saw nothing. Nothing but the dark pits of a painful oblivion.


	2. Chapter One

Title: Forget-Me-Not

Author: greenphoenix85

Short Summary: After being brutally attacked by an enemy ninja, Sakura finds herself rescued by the most unlikable person, Deidara of the Akatsuki. Problem is, she doesn't remember a thing about herself or where she's from.

Pairings: Sakura/Deidara, Sakura/Akatsuki (but more like friendly like)

Warning: Rated M, for very strong language, violence, scenes of rape, and more adult themes

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

There was no doubt that she was in a lot of pain as she found herself stirring out of the darkness of unconsciousness. She ached all over, mostly in the chest and thighs. She wasn't entirely sure why she was hurting so bad. She didn't remember what happened to make her this way. She tried to recall what happened and came up short. Wincing a little, she weakly opened her eyes and took a look around.

The room she was in was slightly dim with only a few candles to light it up. There was a small window off to the side with heavy drapes over it, and it seemed to be very dark outside. There were the sounds of pitter patters of raindrops, so it was clearly raining outside. She was lying on a soft cot with a comforter covering her. She felt rather warm under it, but it didn't help the fact that she was in a little pain. She tried to think harder of what had happened to her and it brought nothing. Her eyes snapped wide open. She saw nothing! Nothing! Just blackness! Blank! She couldn't remember!

'Wha......Who am I?! Where am I?! What happened to me?!' She though in panic.

Not thinking, she sat up sharply only to feel a sharp wave of pain roll over her body, turning excruciating. She felt as if her body was on fire, yet it felt freezing cold. The worst pain came from her chest, arm and thighs, though. So she looked down and froze. There were bandages wrapped around her chest with gauze pressed against her left breast, where she seemed to have been stabbed by something. Some of it was stained red.

_A flash of black metal sliced through the red cloth of her vest and the black net shirt she wore under it before she felt the gash opening up above her left breast. She saw blood spilling from the new wound on her front and all she did was cry out in pain. _

She gave a low groan at first before she felt her breathing picking up rapidly. She felt more pain within her chest as she quickened her breath and it became very unbearable. She let out a loud moan of pain before looking down at her arm to see that it was also wrapped with bandages with a spot of blood on it. Her eyes only grew wide as she looked down at it with horror.

_There was a hand at her throat now, gripping tightly before she was slammed down to the ground, knocking air from her lungs. She tried to scream but it was very difficult without a breath. She gasped and sputtered for air until she felt the sharp blade slam into her arm and shoulder, then she found her breath to scream. _

Her breathing became heavy and more rapid, causing more pain in her wounded chest and it was starting to hurt to breathe. She let out a loud whimper of pain as she tried to shove the comforter off of her and press a hand over the bandages there. She froze when she saw her bare legs under the blanket. Her eyes traveled up to her thighs where she saw very nasty bruises and cuts. Someone had raked her thighs, inside and out with fingernails. She looked further up only to see that she wasn't wearing anything over her thighs. She became very aware that she wore nothing but the bandages. Her stomach, like her thighs, was severely bruised and it burned badly.

_There was a loud rip of clothing as the blade sliced through her clothes before she felt greedy hands grab her secret places and pinch hard with thick and rough fingers. Those hands traveled everywhere, stopping on her barely covered chest and squeezed each mound hard, causing her scream again from pain. Her breasts felt like they were going to explode in her attacker's hands. She felt freezing cold hands grab her arms as she tried to shove him off of her and slam them to the ground above her head. She felt cold hands grab her ankles and pin them down. _

"N-n-no......." She whispered in pain and terror as she tried to swing her sore legs over the side of the bed and climb off. But she couldn't find her strength to get up.

_Stabbing fingers jabbed her every body part before grabbing at the cloth covering her thighs. There was cold, taunting laughter all around her, above her. She screamed as she felt her underwear get yanked right off of her before fingers were stabbed into the folds of her womanhood. She screamed again, screaming for any help at all. A cold sting struck her face before she tasted blood in her mouth from being back handed, cutting her off. She had bitten her tongue and lip. _

"NO!" She found herself scream in agony as she tried to stand up, practically throwing herself away from the once comfortable and warm bed. Her legs buckled violently under her and she hit the cold, hard ground. It felt just like the forest ground where she had been savagely attacked. Tears flooded her eyes and she felt the warmth of the liquid starting to trickle down her cold cheeks.

_The cold fingers now jabbing her violently went faster, touching her insides and she felt something break within her. She screamed in pain. She heard the men laughing and then started calling her terrible names. They called her a 'Whore!' and 'Fucking Slut!' They held her arms and legs in a vice grip while the man finger banging her yanked his hand violently away from her, cutting her folds on his dirty fingernails. She saw him now yanking off his belt and pulling down his pants. Then he positioned himself at her entrance before slamming his thighs against hers, making her head throw back against the ground hard and she screamed. _

And she screamed, again with agony. She felt completely sick of what she was seeing in her mind. She felt as if she was going insane with these sick memories flashing before her eyes. She remembered what made her this way. She had been attacked by men in the forest. She saw a flash of silver within her memory.

_The flash of silver caught her attention as she screamed in agony as the man slammed himself against her. She looked to see silver plates on cloth tied around their heads. An imprint of a rock. _

_"Rock!" _She heard herself scream.

The door to the room was slammed open, causing her to stop abruptly and look up with wide eyes, only to see a very angry looking man now stomping towards her. He looked very angry that she was making such a racket. He was a young man, as she could see. He had silver white hair and violet eyes glaring down at her. He was strikingly good looking, but she couldn't admit it right now. He wore only black sweat pants and no shirt, so obviously, he had been sleeping not too long ago. There was a strange looking pendant around his neck; a circle with an upside down triangle in the middle. There were more shouts from outside the room, so obviously she had woken more people up. And judging by the people now appearing in the doorway and glaring at her from the darkness, they were all men.

Terrified, she crawled as fast as she could away from them until her back hit the wall and she curled up into a ball, to try and hide her revealed thighs. She didn't want these men staring at her. But they didn't seem to notice that she was practically nude in front of her. They were just pissed that she interrupted their sleep.

"What the hell do you think you're doing yelling at this time of the night?! Or is it morning?! Peh! SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU STUPID BITCH!!" The silver haired man yelled at her as he moved to stand over her. "People are trying to sleep, dammit!!"

Crying out in fear, she cowered under him, raising her arms to protect herself. She was expecting more pain to come her way. She felt tears streaming down her cheeks as she trembled violently. "Ple-please......! Do-don't hurt me!" She begged in terror and pain. "I....I.....I'm.....so-sorry!"

"Jeez, Hidan. Shut up, will ya? You're scaring her." came an amused voice of a large man as he moved over to where they were. He was a very big man as far as she could see with white peering eyes and a sharp toothed smile grinning down at her. He seemed amused by her fear.

The silver haired man shot him a nasty look before giving him the middle finger. "Shut up, Kisame! I was trying to pray to Lord Jashin, all right! And this little tramp interrupted me with her screaming! If she don't shut the hell up right now, I'm going to kill her!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

WHAM!!

She really couldn't help it. She didn't even realize she had done it until she did it. But after hearing that threat, she lashed out with a foot and slammed her heel into the silver haired man's groins. She looked more shocked than the men in the room who had watched it. She couldn't believe she had done it. But the man standing over her swore loudly before grabbing his groins and falling down to his knees with a choking scream. He began a silent string of threats that he was going to do to her after he recovered.

More terrified than ever, she shot to her feet and was running towards the door, using the men's surprise as a distraction.

They recovered quicker than she thought they would though. The large man, Kisame whirled around and grabbed her by the uninjured wrist before she could get too far. He had pretty fast reflexes for someone so big, she realized. "Hey, hey, Pinky. Where do you think you're going? You can't go kicking a man in the balls just because he threatens ya a little. It was an empty threat anyway. He knows better than to......" He was saying.

But she shrieked in terror before dropping down at his feet and cowering before him, tears falling onto the cold stone floor under her. "N-no, pl-please......don-don't hurt me.......please!" She cried, startling him.

Kisame suddenly let go of her as if she had burned him somehow. He even looked alarmed by what she just said as did a few others, who looked at her with bewilderment. "What the.....?! Hey, hey, hey! No one's gonna be hurting you, Pinky! Not without permission anyway! Leader said no one gets to touch you until he's....." But he stopped himself when he realized she wasn't even listening to him.

"Yawn! God damn it, Kisame!" Came a new voice, young yet smart aleck as the owner walked in, scratching the back of his head. "I know you like to party, yeah. But come on! It's nearly Three O'clock in the morning. Some of us has just gotten off a damn mission so I'm tired, yeah! So shut up!"

At the sound of that voice, she whirled around, looking wide eyed at who just entered the room. It had been pretty familiar. She remembered that voice. She saw that the man was an unusual looking man with somewhat feminism looks yet manly at the same time. He had long blonde hair fell down to his mid back and was somewhat disheveled from sleeping. He wore black sweat pants much like most of the men did and a black net tank top, revealing not a bad looking chest at all. But those eyes that found hers, they were the most familiar about him. They were a sky blue and very familiar. Her eyes widened as she looked into them.

_The pain was excruciating as she felt the heavy body slam down onto hers and rough hands were squeezing her small breasts, as if they were trying to crush them. She was crying loudly and begging him to stop but he ignored her with his companions, laughing at her. He ripped her insides badly until she began to bleed. But that didn't stop him. Pulling himself out quickly, he moved slightly away and motioned to another one of his companions before taking his place. They all let go of her before yanking her around and slammed her down onto her stomach, once again knocking air out of her once again. The man now behind and above her roughly grabbed her waist and forced her to her knees while the other men slammed her face down into the dirt. She cried out in pain as she tasted blood and dirt in her mouth but all she could do was squeeze her eyes shut to be rid of her tears before she screamed into the ground as she felt this new attacker slam something hard into her ass. She didn't need to look to know that it was his dick. _

_Suddenly there was a shrill whistle and the sound of flapping wings, making all of them slowly quiet down and the man raping her behind stop before all eyes looked up into the dark sky. She couldn't see of course and barely could hear the whistle due to her screams and cries. _

_Then she heard the men shouting before she was roughly shoved to the ground. She just laid there, shaking violently from terror and pain. But her body jolted in shock when she heard a loud explosion way too close for her own comfort, not that she had any right now. She heard the men scream before they attacked back whatever it had been that attacked them. There were shouts and the sounds of explosions near by but all she did was close her eyes and wrap her arms around her chest as she laid on her side. _

_Not more than a few minutes later, a shadow fell over her, making her flinch and look up with terror only to meet a pair of cold sky blue eyes looking down at her, not amused to see her. She saw the blonde man in a black cloak with red cloud patterns on the fabric standing over her, smirking at her. "Well, well. So it's you, yeah? Didn't think you'd get beaten like this." He then lowered himself down to one knee next to her. _

_She flinched and tried to crawl away from him with one arm. ".......no......please......." She whimpered in pain and sounded so weak. "No. Please.....pl-please don't......." She begged in her weak terror. _

_His brow furrowed a little as he looked her right in the eyes before looking her body over once. He then shook his head as he reached up and grabbed the collar of his cloak, now undoing it. "Peh. Like I would, yeah? I like my babes when they're willing and not just used up." he remarked before pulling off his cloak. He paused when she flinched away from him again, looking pretty terrified of him right now. "Easy, easy. I won't hurt you, yeah? Looks like you've had enough of that right now anyway." He then covered her up with his cloak before wrapping it around her and lifting her up into his strong arms. "Better take you back to the Leader and see what he says, yeah. So just relax. You're safe, yeah." _

That memory made her gasp softly as she had remembered how gentle he had been with her that one moment. She didn't remember who he was and couldn't figure out his name or why he had looked so familiar but either way, she remembered feeling safe in his arms. So she quickly stood up and bolted over to him, wanting to feel safe again.

He, of course, looked somewhat surprised and tensed up like everyone else in the room, without the exception of Hidan, who was still on the ground. But he was more alarmed and bewildered when she threw her arms around his waist, knocking him against the wall and sending them both to the ground. He wanted to shove her away and yell at her for it but then he saw the look of terror on her face as she buried it into his side, clinging to him like a frightened child. It brought a rather unsettling feeling out of him as he slowly lowered a hand onto her bare back.

"Well," Kisame snorted after a long moment's pause, now grinning with amusement. "You don't see that every day."

"What is going on in here?!" All heads, including hers jerked up to see the very pale orange haired man walk into the room, glaring around at everyone inside before his strange eyes met hers, causing her to flinch and bury her face again into the blonde's side. The man stared at her with a hard look before raising an eyebrow to the blonde she was clinging on. "What is this?"

The large man, Kisame shook his head as he folded his arms and grinned at the Leader. "Apparently she just woke up and had a panic attack. She started up a screaming fit and Hidan decided to yell at her to shut up. She didn't like that very much so she kicked him in the balls. Now she's glued to Deidara." He said laughing.

The blonde shot him a dirty look before grabbing at her shoulders and trying to push her off. She, however, whimpered and clung tighter onto his clothes, silently begging him not to. Frustrated, he looked around the room for any help. None of the other men didn't move forward at all to help him with his little predicament. The Leader, however, held up a hand to him, telling him to wait before he moved closer to the pair on the ground and bent down beside them. She sensed him and looked up at him with terror. Her fists tightened on the fabric of Deidara's net shirt, and she pressed herself closer to him, causing his cheeks to heat up a little when he realized that she wasn't wearing anything.

"Look at me." The orange haired man ordered quietly. And when she refused to, everyone was surprised when their Leader didn't get angry. He merely frowned before setting a hand onto her shoulder, causing her to flinch heavily into Deidara. But the orange haired man shook his head as he let out a soothing hiss from between his lips. "Shhh. I am not going to hurt you. I just want you to look at me." He told her in a soothing voice, which only made everyone in the room look at him with shock.

But nonetheless, she slowly turned her head and looked up at him with fear in her eyes. She was shaking pretty badly against Deidara and that made the blonde frown as he watched his Leader try and calm her down.

"You don't know who I am, do you? You've never seen me before, have you?" The Leader asked cautiously. He knew that she had not so he wasn't surprised when she shook her head. But turning his head slightly, he looked at the blonde. "But you recognize him, don't you?"

She swallowed hard and tilted her head upward to look at the blonde she was clinging on to before nodding once. ".....saved.....me." She whimpered.

Frowning, the orange haired man turned slightly, and looked across the room at the large man, Kisame. He stared at him for a few seconds before pointing at him. He knew very well that she had seen him before but probably not for too long. He knew they had had an encounter before. But most likely briefly. "Do you recognize Kisame?" he asked quietly to her. He turned back to watch as she looked wide eyed at the blue skinned, large man before her head gave a jiggle to the side. Everyone in the room realized that was a no. Kisame looked even more surprised than everyone else. The Leader frowned as he looked into her terrified eyes then slowly looked at the new arrival, who did not look happy to see Her at all. He knew very well that the red haired man had had a very nasty encounter with Her before and there was no way she'd forget who he was. "What about Sasori? Do you recognize Sasori?"

Tilting her head around to look over her shoulder, her emerald gaze met those cold amber eyes glaring lazily down at her. She drew a breath seeing another man but froze when she saw a flash of a memory of that one. She did recognize him. But....but what was his name? She couldn't remember. The memory she had seen was of him standing in front of her, smiling a very lazy smile at her. But that was it.

Thinking too hard and trying to concentrate, she felt a sharp pain within her head and it caused her to whimper before pressing her hand against her forehead. She had tears flooding down her cheeks and now soaking into Deidara's net shirt but he didn't seem to care right now. He just frowned in surprise when she shook her head. "I.....I....kn-know his face.....but....I....I can't....I can't rem-remember." She cried out in pain and fear.

Even the red head had to stop glaring at her to look at her in surprise. A few of the men in the room began to murmur to one another and shaking their heads. They weren't too sure if she was telling the truth but the fear told them all otherwise. They knew that she was telling them the truth. "Amnesia." The red head, Sasori said quietly staring at her. "It must have been the trauma, Pein. She doesn't remember."

"Do you know who you are?" The Leader said, his head dipping low but there was a hint of satisfaction on his face.

There was a moment's silence as she let out a whimper of pain as she began to cling to her own hair. She then shook her head and closed her eyes tightly before pressing her face against Deidara's toned stomach. "I.....No! I can't remember!" She cried in pain. "What happened to me?! Where am I?!"

The men in the room, other than the red head, Sasori and the Leader, Pein looked bewildered at her, nor looked as if they believed her at all. They weren't sure if she was telling the truth but Sasori was smirking as if he was convinced. And so was the Leader. That, however, had many of them uneasy. They knew when he was smiling, that was not a good sign at all. Not for the girl, anyway.

* * *

After coaxing her back into the bed with Deidara's help, and the only female of the Akatsuki Organization was left with her, a meeting was called. It irritated most of the members of the Akatsuki but no one said anything. Hidan complained a little but shut up immediately when Pein shot him a look. They were meeting in a dark chamber, as usual. All of the members of the Akatsuki were to attend, even if it was dead in the morning.

Some of the members who were not at the Headquarters were on missions, yet they were there in holographic forms. Those who were away were Itachi Uchiha, Zetsu, and of course Konan, who was only in another room.

"We are all here, then." The Leader, Pein began still smirking around the room at everyone. "Very well. We shall begin. I have called this meeting to discuss the new situation with those who are not here. As some of us know, the night before, Deidara was on a surveillance mission near Kusagakure but returned from his mission with an unexpected guest. He came back with a Leaf Kunoichi, which some of you know as Sakura Haruno, the very apprentice of the Hokage, Tsunade, one of the Legendary Three Ninja of History." He spoke the words like poison though. His eyes flickered over to the blonde man he was talking about, who was eyeing another member with a sweat drop. His eyes were on the only Akatsuki member who wasn't even listening but sleeping rather loudly. Pein ignored Tobi though. "As far as he reported, he came across Sakura Haruno being attacked by Rock Ninja, some who has been testing our very own nerves."

"Yeah, but I didn't know it was her they were beating up on until I actually saw her, yeah?" Deidara said with irritation, tearing his eyes away from the Leader.

Ignoring him, Pein continued looking around at everyone but his eyes paused on Sasori. "I had Sasori observe her though, just to see what exactly her injuries were and he stated that the Rock Ninja had brutally beaten her and assaulted her. So that explains why she was so terrified of us. According to Sasori, the state of trauma she has been placed under has effected her long term memory. She is now suffering from amnesia. She does not remember who she is, where she is from and who we are. She does not remember that we are her village's enemies. The only thing she remembers is Deidara showing up and capturing her for information that we can extract from her."

Snorting, Hidan folded his arms. "Hell! If she doesn't remember anything, what use is she to us?! Why don't we just kill her and be done with it?!" He then grinned. "Just give her to me and I'll happily sacrifice her to Lord Jashin as a prayer for more success in capturing that little punk friend of hers, the Nine Tails."

"Hidan," Pein said warningly but shook his head as he lift his head higher. The smirk was back on his face as he looked lazily around at everyone. "This very situation, I see it as an opportunity to use Sakura Haruno for our own uses. We are in need of a medic as it is and she surpasses Tsunade, herself. She has amazing medical skills and we could use them. Plus, as I understand it from Sasori's own reports after having one of his puppets fight her, she has amazing strength. She is extremely powerful and would make a good asset to the Akatsuki." He shook his head again, turning his eyes onto Sasori. "The only issue we must be concerned about is when and if she remembers everything about herself and who we are."

Sasori shook his head as he looked lazily right back at Pein. "The amnesia she is under is hard to determine the limit. Her amnesia could last for a long time or it could end the very minute she awakens. Amnesia is not an easy subject to study. But," He lift his head higher. "I can place a seal on her mind so to observe her memory functions. I can keep track of what she remembers when she does and perhaps control what memories she can see. She, of course, will be somewhat like one of my insubordinates. A puppet for my uses." He told them smirking. "Though, the sealing jutsu can become undone if she receives a blow to the head, damaging the seal. Other than that......"

"She belongs to us." Pein said smirking. He looked around at everyone again before reaching out to the table in front of him and picking up a torn and bloodied red vest, which everyone knew belonged to Sakura Haruno. "Unfortunately, her village will more than likely try and search for her if she is gone too long from it. So we will need to make them think she has been exterminated for the time being. Zetsu," He turned his eyes onto the large plant like man of the group. "Return to the base. You have a new mission for now. You're to take Sakura Haruno's things and plant them on the border of the Rock Country. We will blame the very people who hurt her in the first place. They deserve punishment for their deeds to her anyway. Raping anyone is a disgusting crime that displeases me. More a less, a girl. Even if she is one of the ninja that we are fighting to destroy. So therefore," He turned his eyes onto Deidara. "Deidara, you are to write down any information that you can recall of Sakura Haruno's attackers. Their appearances, their techniques, everything about them. Can you do that?"

Rolling his eyes, Deidara folded his arms and bobbed his head into a nod. He wanted nothing more than to just go back to bed and forget this whole ordeal for the night. He was tired after what he had been through in the last 48 hours. But he knew better than to even complain. "Peh. Yeah. It won't be too hard doing that, yeah. I knew who those freaks were already. I remember them, yeah?" He told Pein.

Nodding in satisfaction, Pein still looked at him. "Good. Get the information together before Zetsu returns. Then prepare for another mission. You will now be in charge of our guest." He told him.

"What?!" Deidara exclaimed, his arms dropping at his sides.

Pein ignored his sudden fury but continued to smirk at him. "You are the only one she seems to trust right now, Deidara. You saved her in the first place, so therefore you will be her guardian. You are to get close to her, befriend her. You will pretend to be her friend and come up with a story about her past. You will convince her that she is one of us, the Akatsuki." He dropped the bloodied vest and then picked up the forehead protector that belonged to Sakura. His eyes lowered onto the dirty metal and looked at the silver metal. "And because she is one of us, we better make sure she has no choice but to be one of us."

There was a sharp cling and the sound of metal being torn. A deep cut sliced through the Leaf imprint, leaving a gash in the metal now.

"As of now, Sakura Haruno is a Missing Ninja very much like us. She is our newest Akatsuki member. We will also prepare her." Pein looked back at the moody looking Deidara. "Deidara, from here on out, you and Sakura Haruno will be partnered together. When she recovers from her injuries, you will teach her our ways and make sure she develops a hate for her former village. Then you will be assigned to a mission to have her develop a criminal record." He told the clay bomber of the Akatsuki.

Deidara tilted his head to the side but folded his arms again, making a face. "What about Tobi, yeah? He's suppose to be my partner." He said dryly.

All eyes turned and looked at the lazy, sleeping member of their organization. Some of them made faces and sweat dropped much like Deidara had before, who actually now had a sharp tick on his forehead. "Do you really want to remain with him, Deidara? Or do you want a new partner?" Pein asked with a knowing smirk on his face. "It's him or the girl. Take your pick."

Irritated, Deidara rolled his eyes and groaned as he dropped one arm to his side. "Fine. I'll take her." He said dryly.

Nodding again with satisfaction, Pein looked around, meeting every single one of the Akatsuki members' eyes, smirking once again. "Very well then. Starting tomorrow, Sakura Haruno is dead to Konohagakure. She now belongs to us, the Akatsuki. And we will make sure she has no choice but to stay with us. She will be hunted just like us and she will have to help us see to our goals. We will refer her to as just Sakura until I see other wise." His mouth curved into an evil smile, which made a few of the members shiver. "Sakura of the Akatsuki."


	3. Chapter Two

Title: Forget-Me-Not

Author: greenphoenix85

Short Summary: After being brutally attacked by an enemy ninja, Sakura finds herself rescued by the most unlikable person, Deidara of the Akatsuki. Problem is, she doesn't remember a thing about herself or where she's from.

Pairings: Sakura/Deidara, Sakura/Akatsuki (but more like friendly like)

Warning: Rated M, for very strong language, violence, scenes of rape, and more adult themes

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

CRACK!!

Startled, the Fifth Hokage of the Konohagakure, Tsunade, a beautiful long blonde haired woman looked down at her sake bottle.

Since late that evening, she had managed to sneak some of her secret stash of sake out from under Shizune's watchful eyes and snuck a few drinks while she was doing some of her paper work. She knew that if she didn't get at least some work done, she would never hear the end of it from her assistant. It made the beautiful blonde sweat drop as she thought about who was suppose to be the boss around there. She was exceptionally bored though, of her work.

But when she heard the echoing crack and she looked down at her bottle after writing down some stuff on one of the scrolls. Her amber/brown eyes widened a little in alarm as she stared at the curved break in her bottle. She didn't know what could have made it. There was no explanation. Except for one thing.

"An evil omen." The Fifth whispered before her head jerked up sharply. "Shizune!!" She yelled as loud as she could.

There was a thud from outside her office before the door open and Shizune came in, looking composed until she saw the sake bottle. Her mouth fell open a little with surprise and agitation, she then gave Tsunade a stern look. "Lady Tsunade! Where did you get that?! I thought I hid all of your.....eeep!!" She cried out in unease from the evil look her teacher gave her and drew back a little. "Eh, eh?!"

Tsunade shook her head as she shoved herself up to stand, her hands slamming against the wood of her desk. She looked Shizune sharply, deciding not to reprimand her assistant for trying to hide her sake from her again. Right now wasn't the time, she realized. She knew something was amiss somewhere and something bad had happened to one of her ninja out on a mission. Because of the crack, it made her think that something was wrong. "Shizune! Go to Ibiki right now and order out some ANBU into the field! They are to look up all of the missions we have going on right now and then head out to the positions our Shinobi is in to check up on them! I want to make sure every single one is all right!"

"Eh.....Tsunade-shishou, is everything all......?" Shizune asked with concern.

"GO! NOW!" Tsunade screamed at her assistant.

Jumping nearly five feet up into the air, Shizune bowed quickly before racing out of the room. She knew better than to not question Tsunade when she was in these types of moods. She remembered the last time did that it hadn't ended very pretty. It had taken Sakura......for some reason, thinking of the pink haired Kunoichi made a cold shiver run up Shizune's back and she slowed down with a look of surprise. 'Sakura? Why did I suddenly think of her just now?' She thought before she felt a wave of fear roll over her. 'That must be why Tsunade is in a bad mood. Something's wrong.' She quickened her speed and ran down the hall to the ANBU Headquarters.

With Tsunade, the blonde Hokage was biting her thumb nail, something she did when she was worried or anxious about. She knew something was wrong. She could feel it within her heart. But who was hurt? Who was it that she was having this bad feeling for?

Standing up, she went to the window and looked out at the night sky, eyeing the full moon with worry. 'Please, please don't let it be Sakura.' She thought. But for some reason, she felt as if she had just struck the right cord and it made her heart twist with worry. She could only hope that Sakura was all right. If anything were to happen to her student, she didn't know what she or any one else could do.

Namely, Naruto.

* * *

She felt really achy as she stirred but a little better than she had the night before. She heard light rain outside the window as well as the normal sounds of the daily activities of a village and she frowned slightly as she turned her head towards the window. Her eyes flickered open into slits, for she was still too tired to awaken fully. She watched the window for a few moments before rolling onto her side, only to yelp in pain and throw herself back onto her back. Rolling over had caused her wound on her arm to open up a little and she knew it was bleeding a little.

"That looked like it hurt, yeah?"

Yelping in surprise and fear, she sat up sharply and looked wildly around, only to feel excruciating pain in her chest and she fell back against the headboard. She pressed her hand over the hidden wound before looking through her blurry, wet vision at who was sitting right next to her bed, looking dully at her as he leaned his head against one of his fists. It was the blonde man from the night before. She recognized him and remembered what had happened. The man's long blonde hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with only a thick strand of bangs hanging over his left eye. He was wearing a black net shirt under a dark gray muscle shirt and dark gray pants. He was really good looking, truth be told. Even though, he could have been mistaken as a girl from behind.

Still, she was afraid and cringed a little away from him. She remembered that he had saved her, so he obviously didn't mean her harm. But it was the fact that she saw the forehead protector around his forehead. It had the same symbol as her attackers; the Rock imprint. Only it had a slash across it.

"What, you getting shy now?" The blonde asked smirking at her when he saw her cringing away. "You weren't so shy of me last night when you were clinging onto me, yeah."

Slowly, she shook her head, a whimper escaping her throat. She looked down at herself remembering she had been naked other than the bandages so she was surprised when she saw that she was now wearing a short loose black tank top over her chest. Shivering, she looked back at into the blonde's sky blue eyes. "That....that silver plate. It's the....the same as those men's......" She whimpered.

The blonde frowned and wrinkled his nose before lifting his eyes and trying to look at the forehead protector he had tied around his forehead. He realized that she meant his ninja headband. "What, that? Don't worry about my headband, yeah. I'm not one of those freaks anymore. I used to be a ninja from the same village, but not anymore, yeah. You know that, Sakura." He said, now playing his cards, smirking at her.

"Sak....Sakura?" The young woman whispered with a confused frown. She obviously didn't remember her name.

The blonde feinted surprise before he rolled his eyes and lightly smacked his head as if cursing himself. "Oh, right! You're under amnesia. You can't remember anything, yeah?" He then smiled at her and offered his hand to her. He stopped for a second, when she cringed away from it. "It's okay, Sakura. It's me, your old pal, Deidara, yeah. You don't remember because of what happened to you. But we're really close friends, babe. Have been for years. We're just from different ninja villages and that's what got us in trouble."

Sakura blinked a few times in surprise before she slowly reached up and touched her now aching head with her cool fingers. "Ninja villages? We're.....we're ninja?" She asked carefully.

"That's right, yeah. I'm from Iwakagakure, the Hidden Village in the Rocks. And you....." Deidara hesitated at this part. He knew he had to be careful of what he said now. He knew that anything could jumpstart Sakura's memory. "You're from Konohagakure, the Hidden Village in the Leaves." He informed her, now waiting and watching carefully.

There was a pause as Sakura took in his words and stared at him through confused eyes but then a light flickered in her eyes as she saw a flash of memory before her eyes. She saw a very beautiful village surrounded large green trees and a large mountain with five different faces carved on it, but that was all she got. She couldn't remember anything else. Frowning, she met Deidara's sky blue eyes, who were watching her very carefully, as if expecting some kind of reaction. But she shook her head.

"If I'm from Konohagakure, why am I not there now? I mean, am I? Am I there? Where are we?" She asked looking around now, her eyes stopping on the window.

Smirking once again, Deidara shook his head. He knew it was safe for now. But with a shrug, he looked down at his hip pouch at his waist before reaching down and opening it up. He pulled something out; another forehead protector. "Well, that's kind of a hard one to explain, yeah. You see, Sakura, we're not apart of our villages anymore. We left our villages. We've both been branded as enemies of the village, criminals." He nodded when she looked surprised. "Yeah, I know it's hard to accept, but it's true. See?" He held up the forehead protect to reveal a dirty metal plate much like his but this one had a Leaf imprint. There was a deep gash over the leaf, though. "This is what marks us as Missing Ninja. We're criminals to our villages and have been for a while now, yeah."

With a shaky hand, Sakura reached over and slowly took her forehead protector from Deidara. She stared at her blurry reflection, noting how she had shoulder length pink hair, which was quite the mess right now and emerald green eyes staring wide eyed back at her. Gently, she ran her thumb over the gash. "Wh....what did we do....to become enemies of our villages?" She asked uneasily, almost afraid to know.

Deidara just shrugged as he folded his arms over his chest and leaned back in the chair he was seated in. This was one thing he had to think about carefully. He had thought about it earlier and had come up with a passable story with Sasori. "Well, we were branded enemies for two very different things, yeah. I became a Missing Ninja for trying to blow up the Rock Village, yeah." He said slyly grinning at her.

"What?" Sakura asked blinking at him in surprise. "Why did you try to blow up your own village?"

Dryly, yet smiling, Deidara shook his head at her. "You met some of the bastards last night, babe. Take a wild guess why I tried to blow up my village? Iwagakure, the Hidden Rock Village has some of the roughest and toughest bastards in the entire Ninja world. They are merciless, cold and have rock hard attitudes, yeah. And they like to fight. They don't care who it is that gets hurt, even their selves. They just like to fight and destroy. It's friggen annoying, yeah." He then grinned with a shrug. "Well, there was that and these." he told her as he held up his hands and stuck out his tongues at her.

"Whoa!" Sakura gasped in surprise. There were mouths in the middle of his palms. She didn't know how she missed those. She had never seen anything like that before, at least she was sure she hadn't. Slowly, she held out a hand towards Deidara. "Can.....can I see them?" She asked in interesting.

Grinning, Deidara placed his right hand into hers, palm up. His hand's mouth had pulled back its tongue back to his mouth and were grinning the same grin up at Sakura. "Careful, babe. They sometimes bite, yeah." He warned her grinning. Sakura spared him her own sly smile before turning her attention onto the mouth in his palm. She studied the thin lines for a mouth before careful placing a finger on the corner. She slowly and carefully ran her finger across the lips which opened and the long tongue lashed out, licking her hand. She let out a quiet gasp but laughed as she wiped her hand. Laughing, Deidara pulled his hand back away from her. "Well, at least it didn't bite you, yeah?"

Sakura had to smile faintly at him but shook her head as she eyed his hands. "I still don't get it. You've become an enemy because of your hands? Have you always had them?" She asked, tilting her head.

Deidara grinned at her as he leaned back in his chair and then propped his feet up onto the end of the bed, near her own. "Yep! I was born with them and I got ridiculed for 'em. To the other kids in the Rock Village, I was a freak, yeah? A freak with three mouths. I'm an outlaw from Iwa because I wouldn't throw my loyalties to the Tsuchikage and that god forsaken village, yeah. I mean, who wants to be apart of a village when all they do is fight and destroy all of the time and love dying doing it." His eyes grew wide with a little sarcasm. "No thank you, un! I'd rather live and blow things up with my art!" He said before opening his left palm to reveal a small bird which he threw up into the air and it exploded like a spark.

Sakura just smiled and shook her head as she watched him but then her eyes lit up as something washed over her. She realized she was remembering something that dealt with what he was saying. "So, your mouths are a Kekkai Genkai? A blood line technique? Something that's in your family traits?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow at her before shaking his head. "Nope. I'm the first of this line. That's why the Tsuchikage wanted me to lead some army into another Country and destroy all of their enemies. Fire Country, actually. Your village, yeah." he admitted, and Sakura's eyes lit up with surprise. "Yeah. Iwagakure has a big grudge against Konohagakure, Sakura. They've been dying to destroy the Leaf Village for ages. And because I was friends with you," He said grinning slyly. "I refused to do it, yeah. So that's why I'm in trouble with Iwa. And that's why Akatsuki's dragged me into their little party."

"Akatsuki?" Sakura asked curiously.

Deidara blinked only once before grinning his arrogant smile again. "Yeah. We're apart of an Organization that's trying to change everything in the world. We're trying to end the wars that's been going on and stop all of the pain and suffering that the wars are putting everyone through, yeah. We're the Akatsuki, the Dawn of a new age." He told her, smirking. "We're criminals and yet, we're trying to change the world."

Slowly, Sakura nodded as she took in the information. "So....how did I get mixed up in all of this?" She asked, frowning.

Deidara met her eyes, now looking serious. He knew it was here that he had to be very careful. If he said the wrong thing, it might ruin everything that the Leader had planned so far. "Like I said, we met when we were kids. We didn't get along at first, yeah, because we were from enemy villages and they really hated each other. But....it didn't really stop us from getting to know each other and becoming friends, yeah. Even after I left my village and was taken in by the Akatsuki. You, however, stuck with yours for a while until they found out that you were hanging out with an S class Missing Ninja and then they turned their backs on you, calling you a traitor." His eyes went pretty hard as if the memory was pissing him off. "All because you liked being friends with someone like me, yeah. So when a bunch of Leaf Ninja tried to kill you for being a 'traitor', I came to your defense and pulled you into Akatsuki, too." He told her.

Sakura only looked at him but then hissed softly as she reached up and touched the gash in her chest. It was causing her pain again. Her breathing sped up a little but she shook her head as she looked into Deidara's eyes, biting her lip with worry. "And this? Why did.....why did those....."

"Why did a bunch Rock Ninja attack you and fuck you?" Deidara asked, raising his eyebrow. He ignored the fact that she flinched from the nasty word. He only shook his head as he folded his arms and leaned forward to look at her squarely. "Because they were a bunch of sick bastards, babe. They think they can do whatever they want, when they want and to who they want, un?" He shook his head again as he shifted himself in his chair. "You and I were on a mission on the borders of Earth, Rain and Grass Country, Sakura. We were keeping our eyes on them for the Akatsuki. We both split up to do some rounds and I told you to be careful, yeah. But you obviously didn't listen to me and went and got yourself jumped by some enemy. We're wanted criminals to everyone in this world. To them, we're not even worth living space, yeah." He told her dryly. "But you went and underestimated them and they jumped you. If I didn't come looking for you, you'd been killed. And then the Leader would have killed me for letting you die. You're really important to the Akatsuki, Sakura. You're the medical ninja in the group, yeah."

Surprised, Sakura looked at him, blinking a few times. "I'm a what? I'm.....I'm a medic?"

"Yes."

Yelping in alarm at the new voice, Sakura looked up sharply only to see the red haired man from the night before, the one she remembered to be called Sasori. He had entered the room without even alerting the two. It made the pink haired girl uneasy to think he had managed to enter without at least making any noise at all. More or less, being a room with two men.

Sasori, however, just walked in, sharing a dry look with Deidara before turning his lazy stare onto the young Kunoichi in the bed, who cowered a little. He was carrying some clothes in his arms and a small bag full of something, but Sakura couldn't tell what it was. "Forgive me for startling you, Sakura. I thought it best to bring you some new clothes and new bandages." He told her in a soft tone. "You don't need to be afraid of me."

Deidara snorted before leaning closer to her. "Be very afraid, yeah. Sasori makes puppets out of dead bodies." He told her in a low voice.

"Deidara!" Sasori said sharply.

For some reason, Sakura didn't feel as scared as she should have been. She actually felt like laughing and even did so. It was probably because Deidara had said it so lightly that she didn't feel the need to be scared. She had to admit it, these two were interesting. Deidara noticed her laughing and grinned as he pointed at her. "Hey, it worked! I made her laugh, yeah!" He said brightly. Sasori glared at him while Sakura laughed again and shook her head. She was feeling a lot better than before and her nerves had certainly been soothed. Still grinning, Deidara leaned his head against his fist again, looking at her. "Nah, Sasori's cool. He's one of the few that both of us can stand in this place, yeah. Both of you are sort of the medics around here."

Sasori nodded as he looked at Sakura. "Yes. Deidara is correct. You are the medic of the Akatsuki. If you wanted to, you could heal yourself completely right now. You are healing faster than you realize now, but there are some scars that will remain. You have the techniques to do it." He told her moving over slowly and setting the new spare of clothes down on the foot of the bed near her feet.

"I do?" Sakura asked frowning again, a little uneasy that he came close but not so much as before.

Sasori nodded again with a slow lazy smile on his face. He seemed to have guessed as much that she had a little doubt. But with a shrug, he held up a hand. "Ah, yes. You do not remember. Don't worry. It will come back to you in time. Why don't I help you remember?" He asked before forming a hand sign with one hand and then lashing out his other hand towards Deidara with a senbon he had hidden in his hand. The tip sliced the back of the blonde's hand, cutting a little deep.

"OW! Danna!!" Deidara yelped as he yanked his hand out of reach of the red head. "Why'd you have to cut me?! Can't you do it to yourself?!"

Sasori ignored him as he looked directly at a surprised Sakura as she eyed the cut on Deidara's hand. He smirked as he watched her stare at the small trickle of blood began to form out of the cut. Without the two noticing, he mouthed something and Sakura's eyes lit up. She seemed to have remembered something. She saw a flash of a memory within and she saw herself placing her hands onto someone's chest, pushing green energy and light into them. She couldn't see that person's face but she saw the deep gash in the chest starting to heal up.

Before she knew what she was actually doing, Sakura reached out and grabbed Deidara's hand, surprising him. But she didn't pay any attention. She just placed one hand over the cut and concentrated. It only seemed like a natural thing for her to do. Almost, she realized, a second nature to her. She felt herself concentrate on the cut and push some energy towards her hand into Deidara's and was surprised to see a light green energy surround both of their hands and slowly, the cut healed. It felt more like a tingling sensation through her hand though as she healed the small cut on his hand like it was nothing. She couldn't believe it as it was. It all came back to her. She remembered how to use her Chakra to heal wounds.

"Wow......I.....I'm a healer."

Both Sasori and Deidara smirked slyly as they watched her grow excited as she quickly placed a hand onto her arm where the gash was and do the very same thing. Like before, her hand began to glow a dim green light. After a second, Sakura grabbed at the bandages covering it and pulled them off to reveal only a small scar, too light to even notice. But nonetheless, the wound was healed. Excited, Sakura placed her hand over the gash right over her left side of her chest and did the same. This, however, was a little harder. She felt pretty tired half way.

Sasori only shook his head as he watched her frown. "You've been healing yourself slowly while you were sleeping, Sakura. Major healing like that one takes a lot of Chakra to use. You will tire yourself out if you use too much too fast." He warned her.

Nodding, Sakura stopped for now. She would take his word for it. He seemed to know what he was talking about. At least he remembered his own life, unlike her. Her eyes lowering to her lap, she stared at the comforter that covered her for a moment. "Those men.....the men who....."

"They will be punished, Sakura." Sasori said quietly, his face growing serious again. "The Leader is not happy with what happened to you. And when he's not happy, there is trouble. Normally, the members of Akatsuki are suppose to be very strong and take care of their selves." He shook his head when Sakura looked down, looking a little ashamed of herself. "You're still our newest addition to the Akatsuki, so don't be ashamed of yourself. You're still adjusting to the idea of being one of the most powerful and dangerous Shinobi the world has to offer. Just remember that you are an S ranked criminal, Sakura. Like all of us, you are being hunted by barbarians, low life ninja who can't seem to stand the fact that we want peace and not blood shed. The world of Ninja lives in blood shed and war. The Akatsuki is trying to change all of that. And the Hidden Villages don't like it." He explained to her. "But you, Sakura, are the medical ninja of the Akatsuki. A very powerful asset to us. We need your techniques because you are the best so far."

Frowning, Sakura looked directly into his eyes. "And if you didn't need me...? What then?" She asked, feeling pretty uneasy.

Both Sasori and Deidara glanced at one another, knowing that the answer she was seeking was a pleasant one. They knew very well what would happen to her if she stopped being useful. Especially when it was her. The blonde Akatsuki just shook his head with a forced grin. "Just make sure you stay useful, yeah. You stop being useful, you won't be living too long."

Startled, Sakura drew back away from them both, looking afraid again. Sasori shook his head as he spared a sharp glance at his former partner before looking back at her. "It's a dangerous and dark world we live in, Sakura. There are a number of people out there, ninja who would hurt you just like those men did the other night. There are so many people out in the world that is exactly like them. We, the Akatsuki, are different from them. We despise people like that. We are all you have and we are who will protect you from the cruelty of the world, if you hadn't seen it enough." He shook his head again. "As long as you be who you're suppose to be, the medic, you will always be useful to us. Nothing will happen to you. You have surpassed the best of the best medics in the world, Sakura. You are the best there is in the world."

"And.....Konohagakure......?" Sakura asked a little painfully.

Shaking his head, Sasori let out a low sigh. "You may not remember anything, and maybe it's better that way, but your old comrades of the Hidden Leaf turned their backs on you, Sakura. They treated you like a common criminal when all you did was befriend another from a different Hidden Village and tried to change a so called criminal." His amber/red eyes flickered over to Deidara, who took the cue to look a little grave and sympathetic for Sakura. "The Akatsuki, however, found you before your so called friends could kill you, welcoming you with open arms. We protected you and helped you become one of the most powerful ninja. We're somewhat like a dysfunctional family here. But like I said, together we will change the world into a better place full of peace and prosperity." He told her in a sincere tone.

Slowly, Sakura nodded as she took in the information. She wasn't entirely sure if she believed him but she liked his words enough. She still felt as if something was wrong. But she wasn't sure what it was. But, again, they were the closest people to her memories so she had to believe them for now.

As if reading her mind, Sasori nodded and turned away from her, heading towards the door. He stopped before reaching it though. "You must be hungry, Sakura." He smirked when there came a loud affirmation from Sakura's stomach. She was starving, actually. "I think you are well enough to be giving a tour around the Akatsuki compound. Deidara and I will leave you to wash up and Konan will probably be in to help you with your wounds. She has been the one, other than Deidara, that has been watching over you. Use the bathroom to wash up." He told her pointing at another door in the room.

However, Deidara sat right where was as if he was going to stay. It seemed that was his intentions because he didn't move and just grinned. But impatiently, Sasori flicked his hand over his shoulders, quickly emitting long blue strings from his fingers, which connected with the blonde's body. Controlling him like a puppet, the red haired Akatsuki member forced him to stand up. "Hey, hey, hey!! Sasori-danna!! I'm just going to help her take a shower!!" Deidara protested, while Sakura blushed hot red. Sasori ignored him as he controlled Deidara to walk out of Sakura's room, leaving the pink haired girl to be by herself.


End file.
